BFMCA
Battle For Magic City Again Basic Info Battle for Magic City (BFMCA) is the third season of BFMT hosted by Lollipop and Cat Bed. So far, there have been 22 complete episodes. Each one is split into two parts: (A) Episodes: On these episodes, confessionals are shown first by the order they were posted on the forum. Elimination happens like BFMC. Anyone is asked if wanted to use tokens, then the likes are shown. The person with the most likes gets a random token. Dislikes are shown next. Since many ties can occur, we subtract the likes from dislikes to a final score. The TOP 2 contestants with the highest dislikes are then voted by a council of BFMC contestants (Needle, Sunglasses, Golf Ball, Whistle, and Disc). Each of the members then vote off a contestant from the show and are put in loser houses instead of boxes. The challenge is then revealed, and the contestants get a certain time to do the challenge by a due date . (B) Episodes: Like A episodes, confessionals are shown first by the order they were posted. Then the hosts will reveal the results and how the contestants did. The top few of the challenge can get tokens depending on how they did. The bottom half of the losing team are up for elimination, and voting takes place on a poll in the BFMCA forum. A specific time is then announced when voting ends. Contestants BFMCA has 22 contestants so far. There are 8 veterans and 15 newbies: Veterans: * Snowball * Ice Cube * Pencil * Ruby * Tetris Block * Propeller Hat * Clock * Reversal Token New Contestants: * Bracelety * Teardrop* * Balloon * TV * Bell * Lego Brick * Woody * Rocky * Spongy * Taco * Paper * Marshmallow * Apple * Bow * Pop Tart* *(NOTE): Teardrop was inactive throughout the first few episodes and is replaced by Pop Tart (SubSubbedUnsubbed)* Tokens Win Token: (A) Episodes: Slight advantage in challenges (B) Episodes: Cut your dislikes in half (Common) Immunity Token: (B) Episodes ONLY: Deletes all your dislikes, thus making you safe from eliminations (Uncommon) Lose Token (A) Episodes: Gives a user's target a slight disadvantage in the challenge (B) Episodes: Increases a target's dislikes by 25% in eliminations (common) Friend Token: (B) Episodes ONLY: Deletes half of yours and a friend's dislikes (common) Revenge Token: (B) Episodes ONLY: Reduces the votes of the user by 50%, and gives the reduced votes to the user's target (uncommon) Sacrifice Token: (B) Episodes ONLY: Created by Reviloja573, this token reduces the votes of the user's target by 50%, and gives the reduced votes to the user. IF the user and the target survive the elimination, the user's votes are reduced by 75% at their next elimination. (uncommon) Copy Token: (B) Episodes ONLY: Copies the votes of the user's target to the user. Taken from Battle for deviantArt Island. (uncommon) Repeat token: A or B Episodes: When used, it copies the effect of the token used by the user's target during that elimination or challenge. If no token is used by the target, it copies the votes of the user to the target... or makes the target have to do a side challenge if it is used during a challenge. Created by Lollipop (Retro Guy) Mirror Token: GIves you immunity and swaps your place with anyone else before elimination. Created by Ben1178 (Pencil) Reversal Token: A and B Episodes: Reverses outcomes of all tokens used: *Win Token: doubles dislikes *Lose Token: reduce dislikes by 25% & give advantages *Friend Token: Doubles dislikes of both contestants affected *Revenge Token: takes 50% of dislikes of target and gives them to the user *Sacrifice Token: Acts as a win token, then multiplies the user's dislikes by 1.75 at next elimination *Copy Token: copies user's dislike count to self and the target *Immunity Token: AUTOMATICALLY go to the council *Repeat & Reversal Tokens CANNOT be affected Elimination Table